História de Mai, a menina tímida
by Mai Ikeda
Summary: #TWO-SHOT# “Amor, amor, pra que te tenho, como uma sentença de morte vou me assegurar que se sintas bem longe e perto de meus braços, para que a sua vida seja repleta de paz e harmonia".
1. História de Mai, a menina tímida

Bom, primeira fic. Espero que gostem, fiz de coração.

É mais ou menos a história verdadeira com mudanças a meu gosto.

Legenda:

• (blábláblá) - comentários de Mai  
• **(blábláblá) **- comentários do autor (eu)

**

* * *

**

**História de Mai, a menina tímida**

**Juramento: **Eu juro que só direi a verdade nada além da verdade sem nenhum devaneio.

Minha mãe morreu quando eu era muito nova. Fui criada pelo meu pai, ele cuidava de mim e da maior prisão da nação do fogo (eu odiava isso).E não ligava muito para minha educação, o que mais o importava era eu obedecê-lo rapidamente. Ele achava que me presenteando com tudo que pedia, eu iria amá-lo, mas pelo contrário, eu sempre quis amor, carinho, e isso ninguém compra.

Morei um tempo perto do palácio do Senhor Ozai. Lá eu brincava com Azula, Ty Lee e Zuko(a única pessoa que eu me preocupava, nem sei porque**(até parece que ela não sabia)**), nessa época meu pai ainda não trabalhava na maior prisão da nação do fogo, mas foi transferido para lá, porque era o melhor diretor de prisões que havia. Claro que odiei isso, eu sou uma daquelas pessoas que sentem muita dificuldade de fazer novas amizades, eles eram meus únicos amigos. Eu perdi tudo que eu mais me preocupava. Para onde eu fui, não havia sequer uma criança, pois era o local mais propício para assassinatos e esconderijos de prisioneiros.

Graças a Deus, Azula veio até a mim, para eu escolher o que queria fazer com o resto da minha vida: continuar naquele lugar horrível ou ir em uma jornada atrás do Avatar. Apesar de eu não gostar de guerras, escolhi ir com Azula. A boa notícia foi que se encontrássemos o Avatar reencontraríamos Zuko.

A jornada foi longa, mas encontramos o Avatar e Zuko não estava lá. Aang (o Avatar) fugiu. E foram assim todas às vezes que o encontramos.

Em uma dessas jornadas, Azula resolveu invadir o reino da Terra, mas com cautela, então nos vestimos de guerreiras Kiochi e fomos até lá disfarçadas. Ninguém notou, mas conseguimos dominar e o Zuko ficou do nosso lado.

Um dia eu e ele estávamos conversando e conhecendo melhor o reino da terra. Até que ele parou e olhou pra mim, eu fiquei tão tímida e ele me beijou. Eu lembro daquele dia e sinto os seus lábios como se estivesse o beijando agora. Ele é maravilhoso. Mas um dia fomos a uma festa, eu não gostava muito, só fui porque Zuko insistiu. Eu sabia que iria me decepcionar. Só porque um cara olhou pra mim Zuko entrou em loucura ciumenta **(inventei) **, começou a tacar fogo em todos os lugares. Na hora eu gritei pra ele parar, mas ele não ouviu, então eu tive que atacá-lo (juro que não queria fazer isso, mas não tinha outra escolha). Deu certo ele parou, mas ficou bravo comigo e largou a aliança de namoro no chão, foi tão triste.

Depois de muito tempo descobri que Zuko estava na prisão onde meu pai era o diretor (pelo menos pra alguma coisa meu pai tem que servir). Então fui até lá conversar com ele. Zuko me trancou em uma cela e fugiu, mas eu consegui sair na hora em que os soldados estavam cortando os cabos do transporte em que se localizava Zuko. Eu atrapalhei tudo. Ataquei os soldados e trai Azula. Realmente eu amo mais o Zuko do que temo minha ex melhor amiga.

* * *

O resto eu farei em um 2° capítulo.

Mas só farei se tiver Reviews respondendo a pergunta:

**Mai ama Zuko, mas será que ele realmente a ama ?**

Muito fácil hein. :*


	2. O Dom do Amor

**2ª capítulo **

**O Dom do Amor**

Com certeza Azula ficou super brava comigo, logo mandou me prender, mas um inesperado ataque a paralisa; veio de perto, tão perto que não se poderia imaginar que fosse Ty Lee. Nós não conseguimos fugir, mas fomos para o encarceramento juntas.

Passamos um bom tempo na prisão, mas a nossa "querida amiga" Azula veio nos libertar para que fossemos matar Zukko. Eu não me liguei na hora, pra mim eu iria fingir e sumir daquele lugar, mas ela foi conosco, disse que se falhássemos não voltaríamos para a prisão, mas seriamos mortas sem pena, e da pior forma.

"Amor, amor, pra que te tenho, como uma sentença de morte vou me assegurar que se sintas bem longe e perto de meus braços, para que a sua vida seja repleta de paz e harmonia" – eu dizia. Apenas um sentido havia, e só meu coração sentia, prazer imediato de estar ao seu lado, quão longe estaria. E seguia o meu caminho.

Esse jogo de gato e rato não me satisfazia, era pura enganação do meu coração.

Dei uma pausa na jornada e me deparei com um precipício, era a hora, respirei fundo, pensei em uma frase de despedida, dei três passos para trás e saí correndo em direção à morte. "Não consigo viver sem te ter, mas quero estar sempre em seu pensamento" – eu gritava com os olhos fechados. E quando os abri estava em um paraíso, coberta de flores, o céu estava tão azul, ouvi uma voz no meu ouvido, doce e lenta: "Amor, amor, agora me tens, como seu amor vou me assegurar que se sintas bem perto, bem perto de meus braços, para que sua vida seja repleta de paz, harmonia e amor, o seu amor". Arrepiei-me toda, onde eu estava na verdade? No céu? Na terra? Eu morri ou estou viva? E surge na minha frente a mais bela vista que eu poderia ter. "Zukko?" – eu disse. "Sim, sou eu, te salvei da pior escolha que você tinha feito. Iria morrer por mim?" – disse Zukko. "Por amor, eu mataria mil homens e leria mil livros em um dia". "E por amor eu a salvaria e a tornaria a rainha da Nação do Fogo" – disse ele com um ar de felicidade. "Eu aceitaria com muito prazer" – disse a ele. Zukko ajoelhou-se aos meus pés e disse: "Você quer ser minha esposa e rainha?". (paaaaaaaaara tudo, eu esposa do Zukko e rainha da Nação do Fogo, me belisca é um sonho) "Vamos Zukko me acorde, eu sei que isso é um sonho". – disse a ele. "Isso não é um sonho, suba em meu cavalo e verás a verdade com seus próprios olhos". Claro que eu subi, e fomos andando e conversando.

"Pai, Azula, Senhor do Fogo, o que é isto Zukko?" – eu disse assustada. "Eles agora são prisioneiros da Nação do Fogo e servem ao Rei e sua Rainha". Eu perdi tanta coisa enquanto estive apagada, e agora eu acredito que o Rei é Zukko e que eu serei a rainha, se eu aceitar, mas é obvio que vou aceitar, não sou boba.

Paramos em frente ao castelo. Descemos do cavalo. Zukko ajoelhou-se novamente, em frente à todo o povo, e me pediu novamente: "Mai, aceita ser minha esposa e rainha dessa grande nação?". "Sim, aceito". E todo o povo aplaudiu.

Nós nos casamos, não tivemos uma lua de mel descente, mas tivemos a melhor noite que alguém podia ter. Foi logo depois da cerimônia e da festa do casamento, que eu posso dizer que foi muito bom. Fomos de mãos dadas ao quarto principal do castelo, quando chegou perto da porta, Zukko me pegou no colo e me jogou na cama. "Me pergunto, como as estrelas não caem do céu, como os peixes não podem voar, como pássaros não podem nadar, como não podemos ver o vento, mas o que eu mais me pergunto, como pode existir alguém mais especial, linda, carinhosa como você Mai, meu amor, meu porto seguro, perto de você não penso em mais nada, não sinto mais nada, não vejo mais nada, você oculta o meu ser, você se apodera de mim, meu amor, meu amor, amor, amor, amor da minha vida, nem a morte irá nos separar" – ele me disse vindo em minha direção. "Zukko, porque faz isso comigo, ao seu lado eu me arrepio, seu cheiro me faz delirar, sua voz me deixa louca, você é incondicionalmente o homem perfeito pra mim, com qualidades e defeitos, mas que sempre estará em meu coração, e a morte nunca irá nos separar" – eu disse a ele bem perto de seus lábios. Não nos contivemos, a atração foi muito forte, ele não estava agüentando esperar, me beijou com todo o amor do mundo, suas mãos deslizaram sobre meu corpo, eu estava paralisada com aquilo tudo, tirei suas vestes e ele as minhas (claro que aconteceu mais coisas, mas é intimo e pessoal). A noite foi maravilhosa.

* * *

**Bom, esse foi o final. Espero que tenham gostado.**

Mandem _reviews_ para que eu saiba da opinião de cada um.

**Beeijos :***

* * *


End file.
